Lyarra Stark
Lyarra Stark is the youngest surviving daughter and seventh child of eight of the late King Brandon XI Stark and Queen Lysara Royce. Appearance Lyarra was hailed as a beauty from birth, bearing the classic looks of her ancestors: a long face with high rosey cheekbones, a head full of dark brown hair, and eyes like clouds after a storm surrounded by a bevy of thick curling lash--which are wont to shift between a murky grey and a brilliant blue, a trait shared only with her brother, Willam. History Lyarra Stark was born to King Brandon XI Stark and Queen Lysara Royce in the First Moon of 353 AC, the seventh child of eight, the youngest daughter and twin sister to Willam, who was born a scant few moments before she made her debut at Winterfell. She was always only ever one half of the whole made up by the bright-eyed duo, for the sweet-faced twins were never long out of the other’s sight or company. As babes, their parents found that they rested better if placed in the same cradle, elsewise they screamed when separated. As much was true as they grew older; mornings came and found one snuck from their own room and into the rooms of their sibling. Ultimately, their rooms were moved and a door constructed between them so that they were adjoining. They could not have been more different otherwise, however. Willam was always so bold and brazen, where Lyarra was a far more quiet child, eager to please yet with a temper that was slow-boiling. Her twin served to push her out of her comfort zone, while she had a calming and grounding effect upon him. Days were spent between the comforts of the cavernous library at Winterfell, the stables or kennels where the pair shared their love of animals, and adventures in the Wolfswood--the latter managed only by mischief and sneakily climbing down out of the castle’s windows. Willam always had a way of quieting Lyarra’s fears, of ignoring her cautions and convincing her to go along with his plans. Their last day together was spent there within the Wolfswood, come upon by a band of brigands--deserters in the black of the brothers of the Night’s Watch. They overpowered the elder of the two easily, slipping knives into the boy as if his flesh were their sheath, and all while Lyarra looked on, screaming, her feet frozen to the very spot where she stood. When the pair did not show for dinner and were not to be found anywhere in the castle, a search party was organized by their eldest brother and king. The hounds found Lyarra some two or three hours into their search, ragged and clinging to what remained of her dress, sitting high in the boughs of an ironwood tree. The bloody bodies of the brigands had been strewn about, in pieces that had been clawed and bitten by a wolf that growled at them upon their approach from the shadows, its golden eyes flashing as they were caught by the torchlight. The thunk of a poorly placed arrow as it found purchase in a tree a couple of feet to the right of the wild animal was enough to send it bounding off, the arm of one of the bandits still clutched between its teeth. With Willam’s body wrapped in his brother’s thick cloak and gently draped over the back of the kennel master’s horse, the party made their way solemnly back to Winterfell. It was all that Edderion could do to hold on to Lyarra as they left the wood, for she fought against him like some wild little beast and kept insisting through her tears with a ragged voice that was slowly dying after too many screams that he was still out there. LyarraWinterfell.jpg LyarraStark.jpg WinterIsComing1.jpg Lyarra7,png Timeline * 353 AC: First Moon - Lyarra Stark is born three minutes after her twin brother, Willam. * 360 AC: Third Moon - Her father, King Brandon XI Stark, falls ill. * 361 AC: Eighth Moon - Harrion, the youngest of the Stark siblings is born. * 361 AC: Eighth Moon - Queen Lysara Royce dies following childbirth. * 364 AC: Sixth Moon - King Brandon XI Stark dies. * 364 AC: Seventh Moon - Her brother, Edderion II Stark, is crowned the King of the North. * 369 AC: Tenth Moon - Willam Stark, her twin brother, is killed in the Wolfswood. * 370 AC: Fourth Moon - Because it is the king’s will, Lyarra travels with her family south to King’s Landing. Family * King Brandon XI Stark - Her Father - d. 364 AC * Queen Lysara Royce - Her Mother - d. 361 AC * King Edderion II Stark - Her Brother - Aged Thirty ** Queen Alyssa Karstark - Her Good Sister - Aged Seven and Twenty ** Prince Edrick Stark - Her Nephew - Aged One and Ten ** Princess Raya Stark - Her Niece - Aged Five * Prince Herbert Stark - Her Brother - Aged Eight and Twenty ** Lady Myra Manderly - Her Good Sister - Aged Nine and Twenty ** Prince Wyllas Stark - Her Nephew - Aged Ten ** Prince Brandon XII Stark - Her Nephew - Aged Five * Prince Cregan Stark - Her Brother - Aged Five and Twenty * Princess Berena Stark - Her Sister - d. 349 AC * Princess Arrana Stark - Her Sister - Aged Nine and Ten * Prince Willam Star'''k - Her Twin Brother - d. 369 AC * '''Princess Lyarra Stark - Aged Seven and Ten * Prince Harrion Stark - Her Brother - Aged Ten Household * Septa Maegelle ** Gift: Benevolence * Jeyne Mollen - Lady in Waiting ** Gift: Voice * Helicent Condon - Lady in Waiting ** Gift: Agility * Ursa Stout - Lady in Waiting ** Gift: Ambidextrous * Maester Baltimus ** Gift: Sums Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi